Who Can Win a Ten Mile Race?
''Who Can Win a Ten Mile Race? ''is the fourth episode of the third season. Kenny and Spenny must engage in a race on an elliptical track, doing forty laps, or, in other words, ten miles. The first person to finish his forty laps is the winner. The Competition The guys' introduction is interrupted numerous times by phone calls to Kenny's cell phone by his mother, Tzafi. A frustrated Spenny insists he shut his cell phone off. She calls once again and this time, while on speaker phone, admits she isn't feeling well. After the rule-making, both Kenny and Spenny acknowledge Spenny's better aptitude for running, despite which Spenny will still train. Kenny tells the camera alone that he absolutely must cheat in order to win. While thinking of tactics to win, Kenny receives another call from Tzafi, after which he returns downstairs to annoy Spenny and take advantage of any loopholes in the rules. Later, while Spenny shows the camera his physical flexibility, he answers a call from Kenny, and is both shocked and suspicious by the news he hears: Tzafi's been admitted to the hospital. Spenny makes his way to the hospital, where he meets Kenny, his sister Miriam, and Tzafi, who's in a wheelchair. After a brief visit, Spenny heads home, now convinced she really is sick. Spenny heads home to continue his training with a personal trainer, practising techniques to maximise his running efficiency. Midway through his training, Spenny receives another call from Kenny, who informs him of Tzafi's death. He goes to Tzafi's house, where Kenny and Miriam are crying together, distraught over their mother's death. Spenny offers support and advice. Kenny is angry that his brother, Ronnie, has decided to continue working despite news of Tzafi's passing. Together, Kenny and Spenny go in search of coffins, where Kenny begins to get emotional and must exit the building. A few family friends have presented themselves to Tzafi's house to offer their condolences, and Kenny lashes out at Spenny for not having brought kosher food, and the latter feels frustrated for not being able to retaliate for the abuse he's receiving. At their own house, the guys and crew get ready for Tzafi's funeral, and Spenny is amazed at Kenny's insistence that the crew keep filming as a tribute to his mother. After getting dressed, Kenny gives Spenny the directions to the funeral, Spenny and the crew having to take the production van to the funeral, as the limousine Kenny is taking is for family only. Spenny, in the van, is furious at Kenny's decision to have his mother buried out in the middle of nowhere to save money. Meanwhile, Kenny is at the track, and begins the race at a leisurely walk. Spenny arrives at the funeral, but after being told that there is no procession for the Hotz family, he immediately figures out that Kenny and Tzafi faked Tzafi's death in order to have Spenny miles away from the track once the race begins. Kenny has run over six miles of the ten mile race when Spenny begins his first lap. Despite being in dress clothes and arriving late, Spenny keeps a quick pace around the track, taking advantage of Kenny's exhaustion and lack of endurance. At first, Kenny gloats at having tricked Spenny and having run over half the race, but slowly Spenny manages to catch up and overtake Kenny, and eventually, despite all odds, win the race.